Together Again
by Hazeleyed487
Summary: Sequal to Once In A Lifetime: Skye is back! Her and Locke are learning more about their lives, more then they want to know. What happens when their life is practically controlled by something bigger than they expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I am back! This time I brought the sequal to 'Once In A Liftime' with me! I highly recommend that you read Once In A Lifetime first to understand some small parts of the story. It actually took me a while to think about what was going to happen in this one, and I still am not sure how it will turn out, so the first few chapters might start out slow but will hopefully pick up soon. **

**I am going to stop babbling and get on with the story now.. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and Sonic characters, Sega and Sonic Team own them. I, however, do own my ocs' Skye and Locke, and Herald. (He probably won't appear, it will probably just be a mention of his name.) **

* * *

><p>Espio sighed. He was attempting to meditate, but had failed numerous times. He was sitting in the corner of the living room, on the ground where he usually always meditated, but he couldn't meditate, ever since Skye left.. he wasn't himself.<p>

That was exactly four months, one week and two days ago.. not like he was counting or anything. He didn't know why, but ever since she left he couldn't keep his act straight. He couldn't meditate anymore, he would now skip some meals, he couldn't sleep either, he kept on having nightmars that she would never come back, those were the worse nightmars of all.

And what's worse is that.. if she were still here, he wouldn't be like this. Wait, no. He couldn't blame her, it really wasn't her fault. When she did come back, _if_ she comes back, she doesn't deserve to get blamed for wanting to go look for her family.

_"I miss her.."_

Espio was snapped back to reality when the bright early morning light shown through the window. He covered his eyes for a moments before getting up, heading for his bedroom.

Halfway up the stairs, he felt something pushing on his forehead, preventing him for going any further. He looked up to see Vector with his peter pointer finger on his forhead.

"Turn, now." He demanded.

Espio rolled his eyes, ever since Skye left this has been happening alot too. When he would try to skip a meal, Vector and/or Charmy would try to feed him themselves.

Espio let out a deep sigh, he then hesitantly obeyed Vectors' order, turning around and slowly trotting down the stairs into the kitchen where he sat at the table. He let his arms fall to his side and looked down at his lap.

Vector looked at Espio with hurtful eyes, he couldn't stand seeing one of his team-mates like this. He turned to the cupboards and grabbed some cereal, a bowl and a spoon, he then poured the cereal into the empy bowl and them some milk.

He walked over beside Espio, setting the bowl of cereal down infront of the chameleon.

"Eat." Vector ordered.

Espio looked up a little, looking at the bowl infront of him. He didn't feel like eating, infact, since he had skipped so many meals, when he did eat.. sometimes he would just throw it back up, which made him not want to eat it more.

"I'm not hungry." He replied simply.

Vector was a little surprised to hear Espio talking, Espio didn't talk much anymore either, he barely said a word to anyone these days.

"I said eat." Vector stated.

"I don't have to." Espio replied.

"You _need _to." Vector said, putting a hand on Espios' shoulder.

Espio looked up a litte bit more, looking Vector in the eye.

"I can survive without one meal." He said.

"Not if you keep skipping that one meal everyday." Vector retorted.

Espio sighed, this was no use. He might aswell he something, atleast it's better then nothing. Espio picked up the spoon, dipping it into the bowl, he took it out, revealing a lump of cereal on it. He slowly but surely started to eat. Swallowing hard on every spoonful.

After about five spoonfuls, he didn't feel like eating anymore. He set the spoon back into the bowl, looking back down to his lap.

"Done?" Vector asked. Espio nodded.

Vector sighed, seeing how much he ate. It wasn't alot, but it was way better then nothing. He picked up the bowl and walked to the washroom, dumping the rest of the contents into the toilet and flushing it down. He then set the spoon and bowl in the sink.

Just then, a small buzzing sound was heard from the stairs.

_"Great." _Vector thought.

Just then, a small bee came into the kitchen, flying lazily. He sat down in an empty chair across from Espio, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the chameleon, his emotionless face instantly turned into a frown, he too also hated seeing Espio like this.

Espio said nothing, he just slowly got up, walking into the living room. He then sat on the couch, putting his hands on his lap, he then started to stare at the wall, emotionless.

Vector and Charmy looked at him from the kitchen with worried faces. Vector looked over at Charmy, giving him a 'look'. Charmy didn't know what was going on, or what he was going to do, but the next words Vector said made him tear up.

"I think we need to send him away."

"Send him away, but where and why?" Charmy questioned as he tried to hold back tears.

"To a special place..where he can be fixed." Vector answered, looking down.

"But he doesn't need to be fixed!" Charmy exclaimed, he couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

"Charmy, it's hard for you to understand at such a young age but.. he is a nervous wreck, we have no choice, he needs help."

"I don't get it! We can help him! I know we can!" Charmy was now sobbing.

"No, Charmy. Professional help." Vector replied.

Charmy just stood there, his hands balled up into fists and against his face as he continued to sob. Vector got down on his one knee, trying to level himself to Charmy.

"Do you understand?" He asked. Charmy spoke inbetween sobs.

"What I understand is.. that you don't want to help a friend." Charmy sobbed.

Vector put a hand on Charmys' shoulder, who just shoved it off and began to run out of the kitchen, past Espio, and up the stairs. Vector cringed as he heard the loud thud of Charmys' door slamming.

Vector then looked at Espio, he was still staring at the wall, like nothing had even happened, he didn't even notice Charmy and Vector or Charmys' loud sobs and screaming.

Vector sighed.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

><p>Locke smiled at his work. He took a couple more steps back to take in the whole thing, he smiled even wider. Hen then noticed a spot blank. He walked up to the large canvas, dipping his paint into the blue and filling in the space.<p>

He then looked over his work once again, admiring it. It was a large body of water, with a mountain of rocks in the background, the way the different shades of blue swayed through the picture made it even more fantastic.

Locke had taken up being an artist, he was actually quite good. He had became an artist ever since he moved into an apartment, probably about a month after Skye had left.

The whole apartment was a two bedroom with a kitchen, decent size living room, one bathroom and a big window for amazing views of Station Square. All of the apartment walls were covered with a yellow-ish color, all the doors were white. The living room had a couch, love seat, coffee table and a flat screen mounted on the wall.

One bedroom was his, it had a single bed, laptop in the corner on a table and bookcase and a large walk in closet there was a medium sized window across the room. Beside his bed stood a chestnut brown drawer, on it was a couple of sketch books full of drawings and scrabbles. There was multiple things on the ground from sketch books, to papers, to pencils and to paint.

The second bedroom was a geust bedroom, it contained the same things his did, except it was spotless, and there wasn't any sketch books or things like that.

The kitchen was like any other apartment kitchen, it has a stove, oven, microwave, some cupboards and he even managed to fit a small dining table that can fit four people in the middle of all of it.

Locke sighed, he wondered what the Chaotix were up to, ever since Skye left.. Espio hadn't been himself, well, that is what Vector and Charmy told him considering he didn't know Espio very well, but he had gotten to know him a little, they actually became pretty good friends.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Locke set down his paint brush into a glass of water, he then walked over to the door. He didn't even bother to look through the eye hole to see who it was, he was too lazy.

He opened the door to see Vector standing there with a worried look, Locke quickly let the crocodile in. They both sat down at the couch.

"What is it?" Locke asked.

He knew it couldn't be anything good by the look on Vectors' face. Vector visibly tensed a little.

"It's Espio..somethings wrong." Vector finally said.

"What do you mean somethings wrong?" He asked.

"Something is..wrong." Vector repeated, he couldn't find the right words.

"Something has been wrong with him ever since Skye left." Locke said.

"I mean..something is really wrong.." Vector trailed off.

Locke was beginning to get a tad bit worried. He nodded his head, letting Vector continue.

"After eating a little, he sat on the couch just staring at the wall, Charmy ran upstairs crying after I told him we might have to send Espio away, to you know. Anyways, after he ran upstairs I went to go check on Espio.. he was still staring at the wall like nothing had happened, but.. he looked different..." Vector trailed off.

"What do you mean..different?" Locke asked.

"Well..he looked so spaced out, and his eyes..they were dull, it was like there was no life left in him.."

Locke nodded his head slowly.

"Wait, send him away? Like.." He trailed off as Vector nodded.

"I tried waving a hand infront of his face, talking to him, shaking him. He just wont.. move or blink, nothing." Vector said, worried.

Locke slowly nodded, trying to process everything that he had just been told, he then quicky stood up.

"Come on, I think I might know what's wrong." He stated.

Vector nodded as the two walked out of the apartment, Locke locked the doors and then went infront of Vector, running down the stairs. Vector quickly followed behind him.

After about a five minute run, they had finally arrived at the agency. When they opened the door they were met with Charmy.

Vector didn't really know what to say.

"Charmy I-" He was cut off by a big hug by the small bee.

"It's okay I forgive you. Just please help Espio! I'm scared!" The young bee exlaimed, pleading for help.

Vector put his hands on Charmys' shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

"It will be okay Charmy." He spoke reassuringly.

Charmy nodded, but he still had a couple of tears going down his face, ignoring them he ran over to the chair, sitting on it and watched as Locke ran up to Espio, examining him.

Locke walked in front of Espio, waving a hand infront of his face. When Espio didn't respond in any way, Locke flicked him on the shoulder, still, no respond. He then walked over to Charmy and Vector.

"What's wrong with him?" Charmy questioned.

"Nothing really, he's just deep in thought. I mean really deep, I heard that when people or in this case, mobians go through a tragic incident or something that had a huge impact on them, they could go into this state of deep thinking, they don't blink, move, nothing. They can't even hear or see anyone around them." Locke stated.

Vector nodded his head slightly, Charmy just looked confused. A silence lingered the air until Vector spoke.

"How long does this last?" He asked. Locke shrugged.

"Could take hours, days, weeks, I even heard of someone stuck in it for over four months, they either come out of it themselves, or they have to have something or someone who was responsible or a part of the cause of it in order to snap them out of it." Locke said.

"So when do you think he will snap out of it?" Vector asked.

"I don't know..doesn't seem like anytime soon though, maybe about five hours, or one or two days." Locke replied.

"ONE OR TWO DAYS?" Vector exclaimed which made everyone minus Espio jump.

Locke nodded.

"It won't be that bad. You will just need someone to watch over him, and I am sure you could do it since you guys have no cases for the next month" He stated.

Vector nodded.

"We'll do our best." He said as he patted Charmy on the head.

"Good, you should probably leave him where he is for now." Locke said as he walked halfway across the room.

He then turned back around.

"I better be going now, I will come back to check up on him soon, if anything strange happens come and get me." He said.

"Okay, see you." Vector and Charmy waved as the cat left the agency.

Locke sighed as he walked through the streets of Station Square, he looked at the time on the big clock. Four in the afternoon already..time flys by pretty quick.

He decided to take the long way home, through a couple of alleys, around the block and a then take left down the last street. He was walking slowly for some reason, he turned into the second alley, walking down it.

As he walked he heard a footstep from behind him, his ear twitched, he then turned around prepared to fight. He saw nothing, nothing but the busy road he had just came from, he sighed, thinking he was just hearing things.

He then turned around and began walking again, trying to ignore everything around him. Although, he let his right hand drop a little more then his left, closer to his boot..just incase.

Honestly, he doesn't really know why he carries a gun around, he just felt it was useful and needed, so he had one custom made. He didn't think it was necassary to go over the top with it since it was just used for protection, and he didn't use it much so it was just a ordinary black shot gun.

Now, his bullets were a different story. All of his bullets were black, but he had a grey stripe on all of them.. he painted it himself, he would use other bullets if he had to, but if he had a choice, he'd be using his.

He turned left down the street his apartment building was on. Walking into the doors, he walking over to the elevator, when he got there he noticed a sign reading 'Out of order'.

"Damn..geuss I'll take the stairs." Locke muttered under his breath as he made his way to the staircase.

Now, he didn't mind stairs, it's just that.. he lived on the twenty-third floor and he didn't enjoy going up stairs if he didn't have to.

He slowly trotted up the stairs, just then, he heard a thumb from behind him. He quickly spun around, he saw nothing. He walked up to the railing and looked down, he could have sworn he seen a shadow from one of the lower stairs, but ignored it.

"I'm hearing things today." He mutted as he got to his floor.

He opened to door, walking down the hall to his apartment door, he took out his key and unlocked it, walking in. He sighed heavily as he walked over to the couch and sitting down on it.

He looked over at his clock, it was already almost five.. it took him that long just to walk home? Wow, he better start working out soon. He got up, picking up a canvas that he was working on earlier and walked into his bedroom, setting it down against a wall.

He then heard a knock at the door, he walked over to it, not bothering to look through the eye whole he swung it opened, what he saw shocked him completely.

"Skye!" He exclaimed as he gave her a quick, light hug.

Indeed it was Skye, she looked the same except her hair was a little bit longer, and she wasn't wearing a jacket this time, just black jeans, blue flats and a black tube top. She giggled and returned the hug.

"Locke, it's good to see you again!" She said with happiness in her voice.

"It's good to see you too, how did you know I lived here?" He asked.

Skye giggled before speaking. "I followed you, you heard me a couple times but ignored it, am I correct?" She asked.

"Oh, good. So I am not losing it." He said with a laugh. Skye giggled.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked, before she could respond he continued.

"Have you seen Espio yet?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Actually, I came here because I need to talk to you."

**Well, It's one thiry a.m. so I think I should rap it up right about here.**

**CHAPTER ONE OF MY VERY FIRST SEQUAL YAY!**

**ANYWAYS, R&R or else how would I know if you liked it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I am back, thank you for the review, heh, I really appreciate it, and I am happy I made your day! Well anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Locke cocked his head to the side a little in confusion.<p>

"Me?" He asked.

Skye nodded.

"Yes, you." She said.

"About your family? Did you find any?" He asked.

Skye instantly frowned, looking down to the ground.

"Nope, but it's okay." She replied as she put on a fake smile.

"I need to talk to you about something else." She said.

Locke began to think a little bit. He honestly had no idea what she would need to talk to _him _about. He then let her inside and they both sat down on the couch.

"Okay, what do you need to talk to me about?" He asked.

Skye put both of her hands into fists and then held her hands in the air infront of her. Locke sat there confused until Skye spoke.

"My powers." She said simply.

Locke nodded, although he still had no idea why she would want to talk about that.

"What about them..?" He asked.

Skye put her hands down onto her lap before speaking.

"They're gone." She said simply.

Locke shook his head, how could someone have powers all their life.. and then just have them dissapear?

"What do you mean?"

Skye rolled her eyes, she was starting to get a little bit annoyed.

"I mean, they're gone, I don't know what happened but one day, I didn't have them." She said.

Locke nodded, still trying to process what she had just told him. He then noticed her shaking, she wasn't shaking rapidly, but you could defientely tell she was shaking.

"Cold?" He asked with a smirk.

Skye rolled her eyes but then nodded.

"Yeah, it gets a little cold on the streets." She replied.

Locke nodded and then got up and when to his bedroom leaving Skye behind without a word. When he got in his bedroom he went for his closet, walking into it his eyes landed on what he was looking for right away, considering there was not much in his closet. He took it and walked back into the living room.

When he got back in there he threw the object to Skye, having it land on her lap and he sat back down. Skye looked at it, it was a plain grey hoodie with a silver zipper. She shook her head.

"No, I can't take this from you." She said.

"Nah, it's okay, keep it. I have another one and I don't where either of them anyways." He replied.

Skye smiled and nodded, putting the hoodie on and zipping it up three quarters, it fitted perfectly. She smiled even wider, she liked it.

"How is it?" She asked.

Locke rolled his eyes. Girls, they always needed to know how they looked.

"Amazing." He said sarcastically.

Skye rolled her eyes, smiling a little bit, yup, Locke hasn't changed.

"If you want someones opinion, go ask Espio." He said.

Skye blushed a little, but perked up at the mention of his name which made Locke laugh a little.

"We can go see them after you tell me more about your powers." He said.

Skye nodded, she had a big smile but tried to hide it, she was looking forward to see the Chaotix.. mostly Espio but still, it'd be nice to see Charmy and Vector again, she missed them.

"Okay.." She trailed off a bit, blushing.

Locke suddenley remembered Espios' situation, which made him instantly frowned..but then he thought again, maybe Skye could break him out of it.. he was suddenley snapped back to reality when Skye kicked him in the shin.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He questioned, very loudly.

Skye shrugged.

"You looked spaced out." She replied simply.

"And you couldn't have clapped infront of my face? Flicked me even?" He questioned sarcastically.

Skye giggled and shook her head. Locke laughed a little too before settling back down.

"So, why do you think your powers are gone.. how could it have happened?" He questioned.

Skye shrugged, she was totally confused about what was going on when she first realized they were gone.

"I don't know, I have one power left though, I can still make water into glass and I can even make it into shapes when I do so." She said.

Locke looked at her in confusion.

"So you lost powers, but you also gained some?" He asked.

Skye nodded.

"Kind of I geuss, but something else is happening too.." She trailed off.

"Go on.." Locke let her continue.

"Well, I keep getting this weired feeling, and I sometimes light up." She spoke.

"Light..up?" Locke asked, now completely confused. Skye nodded.

"Yes, sometimes a dark arua surrounds me, and it feels like a shot of electricity going through my body." She explained.

"Oh, and my tattoos suddenley dissapeared." She added as she took off her gloves, showing him her hands which now had no tattoos.

"This is weird.." He trailed off, thinking.

Then something came into his head, when he was younger..

"I think I might know what's going on here." Locke said.

"Well what do you think it is?" Skye asked.

"I am not sure how to explain it.. but I think we should go see the others first, there is a situation." He said, trying to change the subject.

Skye perked up at the mention of that, she became worried.

"What kind of situation?" She asked as she stood up.

"Just follow me, I will explain on the way there." Locke replied.

Skye nodded as Locke got up and they both led the apartment, heading for The Chaotix Detective Agency.

* * *

><p>Charmy sighed as he walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Vector, it's your turn!" He yelled.

Vector came into the kitchen.

"Charmy, I don't think he is going to come out of it anytime soon.." Vector trailed off, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"But.. he will eventually, right?" Charmy asked, he looked like a lost puppy.

"Yes Charmy.. but not for a long time.." Vector trailed off.

"How..long?" Charmys' voice cracked.

Vector didn't know how to break it to him, but this could last for months.. and he had a feeling that it might. He sat down on a chair and motioned for Charmy to sit on another. The young be obeyed and sat in an empty chair across from the crocodile.

"For.. maybe months." Vector looked at Charmy, he was beginning to tear up.

"Charmy." Was all he could get out until Charmy got up and left.

He flew up the stairs, his vision blurry from the tears, however, he still kept going and flew into his room, slamming the door behind him.

He sat down on his bed, grabbing a pillow and crying into as hard as he could. This was all too much for him.. first Skye left, and now this. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to leave.

He looked up at the window.. it was just sitting there, closed, untouched, he could just walk over there, open it and he would be free.. free from all of this sorrow, and that is all he wanted.

He flew over to his closet, grabbing a backpack, he then filled it with all of the essential needs, some food, water, a journal to write in, an extra jacket or two. He picked up the unzipped bag and brung it over to the window setting it down infront of it.

He walked over to his dresser, picking up a picture frame that was on it. Inside ithere was a picture they had taken before Skye left.

If you were looking from Charmys' point of view, Vector was on the far left smiling, beside him was Locke, he was also smiling. Espio and Skye were on the far right, Espio was smiling and Skye was on his back, giving him a hug from behind, she too was also smiling. And in the middle was him.. smiling the biggest smile of the five of them, he remembered that.. before Skye left, before Espio went like this. When everything was perfect, now it was beginning to crumble.

His eyes then fell onto Skye and Espio, he had to admit. They were cute together, well, they weren't exactly together but they should have been. He remebered how Espio was taking her gone, at first he seemed to be okay, but then everything just started to go down hill after about a month and a half.. everyone just started to lose hope that she would come back.

Charmy sniffed and took the framed picture over to his bag, throwing it in and zipping it up. He then put the bag over his shoulders. He walked over to a desk he had in his room and began to scribble a note on a piece of paper and putting it on his dresser.

He then walked over to the window, he looked back. He then turned his head back towards the window and opened it, with the count of three he jumped out and began to fly off.. to who knows where.

* * *

><p>"So.. Espio is like, in this state of shock?" Skye asked, still a little confused about the situation.<p>

Locke had been filling in on Skye on everything that had been happening when she was gone.

Locke nodded his head.

"Basically, except he's just thinking..and can't snap out of it." He said.

Skye hung her head low.

"This is terrible.." She trailed off, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Locke wanted to comfort her, but had no idea how to. He could see the Agency a little farther ahead, he put a hand on Skyes' shoulder.

"It will be okay." He said reassuringly.

He didn't know if it helped much, but Skye nodded, however, she still kept her eyes to the ground. Soon they arrived at the front door.

"We are here." Locke said.

Skyes' ears perked up and she looked up, smiling a bit. Locke then knocked at the door as Skye stood beside him.

Soon, the door opened, it was Vector. He was rubbing his eyes, it look like he had just woken up from a nap so his eyes were half close. When he saw Skye, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Skye..?"

Skye just nodded her head with a big smile on her face before the two returned a hug.

"Hey Vector." She greeted.

"Hey Skye, nice to see you again.. did you find any family?" He asked.

Skye shook her head.

"No, but it's alright." She said, sadness filled her voice.

Vector felt bad for asking but just nodded his head, he then remembered Espio.

"Uh.. Skye, there is something we need to tell you about Espy.." He trailed off.

"I already told her." Locke told him.

Vector nodded his head and then let them in. Locke stood beside the couch, Vector sat in the chair and Skye stood on the other side of the couch, frowning at what she saw.

He was still in the same position, sitting there staring at the wall, not blinking, not even moving an inch.

"What has.." Skye couldn't get anything else out, she put a hand over her mouth.

"We could wake him up." Locke suggested.

"How do we do that?" Vector asked.

"Well, remember what I said about something or someone that was the cause of this could bring him out of it?" Locke asked.

Vector nodded his head and let Locke continued.

"Well if we knew the cause, we could wake him up." He explained.

Vector nodded his head slowly, looking dead at Skye who just felt creeped out.

"So, do you have any idea?" Locke asked.

"I do.." Vector trailed off before beginning to speak again.

"Well, when Skye left.. he was fine for a little while, but then.."

"But then what?" Skye asked.

"But then he didn't think you were going to come back, ever. He started skipping meals.. he couldn't sleep and when he did, he had nightmares about you, he wouldn't talk much.. and he usually stared out in space, he couldn't even meditate anymore either.." Vector trailed off, trying to hint that the cause was Skye.

Skye stepped back a little a covered her mouth with one hand again.

"This is because of..me?" She asked, not really wanting an answer.

Vector nodded slowly. The room went silent, Locke and Vector were looking at Skye and she was just looking at the ground.. she couldn't believe it, she never wanted to hurt anyone when she left..but she did.

"Skye.. you know what you have to do.." Locke said.

Skye nodded a little bit, walking up to Espio and standing infront of him. She bent over a little bit to level her height with his, she looked into his eyes. They looked so dull and lifeless..

"Espio, snap out of it." She said, waving a hand infront of his face.

Nothing.

"Please Espio, you have to snap out of this, please." She begged.

Nothing.

"Espio.." She trailed off.

Nothing.

She then put her hands on his shoulders, shaking him lightly.

Nothing.

She got frustrated, tears falling down her face slowly, she then got an idea, she pulled Espio into a tight embrace.

"Please Espio wake up." She sobbed on his shoulder.

Nothing.

She let go of him, walking over to Locke and Vector. Just then, Espio blinked, but only Locke saw it.

"Hey, he blinked!" Locke exclaimed.

Everyone looked over at Espio, he blinked again. Then, his hands started to move a little too. All of a sudden, he shook his head, like he was just coming out of it. He could move all of his body parts again, he looked at the three, his eyes widened when they landed on Skye.

She was.. back. Or was it just an illusion? Or was he just dreaming? Nope.. this was real. This was really happening and Skye was actually there, the one who had left for over four months in search of her family, he never thought she'd come back..but there she was.. and as beautiful as ever.

He slowly got up, looking at her, she had tears streaming down her face, but they were tears of joy and she had a big smile.

Suddenley, the two lept for eachother, connecting into a deep, warm embrace. Locke and Vector smiled.

Espio never wanted to let go, and neither did Skye.

"I missed you so much." Espio whispered.

"I missed you too." She whispered back.

The two continued to hug for a good akward twelve minutes, when they finally broke, they look into eachothers eyes.

"Good to have you back Espio." Vector patted him on the shoulder.

"It's good to be back." The chameleon replied, not taking his eyes off of Skye, when he finally did, Vector spoke.

"I wonder why Charmy isn't down here yet..then again, he was pretty upset." Vector said mostly to himself.

"Upset?" Espio asked. Vector nodded.

"Yes, he ran up to his room crying a little while ago, he couldn't take it. You know, Skye leaving and then you went into that thinking stage." Vector explained.

He then walked to the bottom of the stairs, yelling.

"CHARMY!" He called up.

Nothing.

"Charmy, we have a surprise for you!" He called again.

Nothing.

Vector sighed, walking up the stairs with Locke, Skye and Espio following. Espio right beside Skye, holding her hand. When he realized this he quickly let go, blushing which made Skye giggle.

When they got up there Vector opened Charmys' door and walked in with the others right behind him, they all looked around.. they couldn't see the young honey bee anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter two doone! Whew, poor Charmy.. he doesn't know that problems will follow him if he just trys to runs away from them.. geuss he'll have to learn that the hard way..<strong>

**Well anyways, Read and Review pleease! Until next time, **

**SEE YA! ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohhh, I am back, did ya miss me? I just couldn't wait to write this chapter.. I think this is going to be my most fave story to write.. yeah. Also, I am REALLY sorry that I do not update as much as I should or could.. it's just that school, and homework and actually having a life.. yeah well anyways, summer is almost here! Do you know what that means? UPDATES ALMOST EVERY OTHER DAY, sometimes even on the same day.. yeah, I am going to stop babbling right about now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"Charmy?" Skye called out.<p>

Nothing.

"Where is he?" Locke asked no one in particular.

Vector looked around, before spotting a note on Charmys' dresser. He walked over to it, picking it up.

_"Dear whoever is reading this, I am running away, I can't take this anymore. First Skye and then Espio.. I am going to be a hormit.. or whatever it is Espio told me about." _Vector read aloud. **(A/N: Charmy is talking about be a "Hermit".)**

Skye covered her mouth and Espio looked down.. Charmy ran away, because of them.. Vector then noticed something on the other side of note. It was Charmys' writing.

_"P.s, I'm not going to the bakery, so don't look there." _Vector once again read aloud.

Everyone did a animated sweat drop. Vector sighed, crumbling the paper up and threw the note into the trashcan.

"We'd better hurry or else we will miss him." Vector said.

Everyone nodded as Vector walked out of the room with Skye, Locke and Espio following behind him.

* * *

><p>"I don't see him anywhere.." Skye trailed off.<p>

They had been searching around the only bakery in Station Square for the past fifteen minutes and there was still no sign of Charmy.

"Maybe he-" Vector was cut off when Locke had put a finger up to his mouth.

"SHH!" He hissed.

When Locke took his finger off of Vectors' mouth he spoke.

"What is it?" Vector asked.

"Over there." Locke motioned for the three to follow him.

They did so, Locke led them to behind the bakery. There they saw Charmy, sitting on the ground leaning up against the wall, stuffing his mouth with brownies. He heard something and looked up, he stopped dead and just stared.

He had brownie bits all over his face and some were falling out of his mouth, apparentley he hadn't noticed Skye because he got up and quickly started to fly away.

Before he could get very far, Locke came running up behind him. Charmy noticed this and started flying faster, Locke knew that Charmy would get away if he didn't do something.

He quickly picked up a little bit of speed, and at the right moment he did a front flip, he quickly caught up to Charmy in the air and grabbed his arm. To prevent from yanking the bee down, he started to fly but made sure to hold him firmly so he couldn't keep flying away.

Charmy sighed in defeat as Locke flew back down and walked over to Espio, Vector and Skye who had already ran up to them.

Charmys' eyes widened up to the size of dinner plates the second his eyes landed on Skye.

Suddenley, Skye felt herself being pinned to the ground. She smiled when she realized it was Charmy giving her a big hug and she hugged him back, he was crying tears of joy and had a big smile plastered on his face.

"Skye! You're back!" He exclaimed as he sqeezed tighter.

"Can't. Breathe." Skye sputtered inbetween breaths.

"Oh, sorry." Charmy said with a nervous laugh as he got off of her.

Skye stood up, wiping the dirt off of her jeans as she spoke.

"It's nice to see you Charmy." She said with a smile.

Before Charmy could say anything, Vector came inbetween them.

"You! What were you thinking?" Vector asked, pointing a finger at the young me. Charmy shrugged.

"That you weren't going to find me.." Charmy trailed off with an innocent smile.

"Just don't do it again." Vector grumbled as he walked off.

The others started to follow him. As they walked, Charmy turned around, making himself fly backwards.

"So Skye, do you have a place to live yet?" He asked.

Skye face palmed herself, she forgot to look for a place! She shook her head, before anyone could say anything Locke spoke.

"You can live with me, I have an extra room.. and I am going to need to check up on you alot, just incase you get any worse." He suggested.

Skye nodded her head with a smile.

"Thank you." She thanked.

"What do you mean by worse?" Espio asked suddenly.

"Uh.." Skye trailed off.

Locke sighed and explained everything to the three detectives. The three nodded, still a bit confused but trying to catch on to what he was explaining.

"So.. what is exactly wrong?" Espio asked. Locke shrugged.

"I am not to sure.." He trailed off, thinking.

What he said wasn't an _exact _lie. He wasn't sure, but he did have a pretty good idea of what might be going on.. but he just.. didn't understand it.

"Hey! Lets have a bonfire tonight!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Y'know.. we never had one of those in a while.." Vector said.

"We never did have one of those." Espio corrected him. Vector shrugged.

"Lets do it, we can go to the park and do it." He said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yay! Bonfire tonight!" Charmy cheered as he pumped a fist into the air.

Soon they arrived at the agency, when they got to the steps Locke was first to speak.

"I guess me and Skye better go now.. we will call you later." Locke said as he waved.

"Bye Espio." Skye said with a small wave.

"Bye." He waved back.

With that, the Chaotix went into their 'house' and Skye and Locke went back to their apartment. When they got there, Locke led Skye into her room, it was the geust room, Skye thanked Locke before starting to set her things she had brought in her bag up.

The first thing she took out was a framed picture, it was the same one Charmy had.. Locke, Vector, Espio.. everyone had the same picture. Skye blushed remembering that day.

**Flashback..**

_"Come on Skye, Espio, lets take a picture!" Charmy exclaimed as_he got out a camera. __

_Everyone lined up infront of the camera as Charmy set it up to take the picture in five seconds. Vector stood comfortably on the far left, beside him Locke decided to stand, Charmy was smiling proudly in the middle. Skye was beside him and Espio had been beside Skye, at the last second, Skye jumped behind Espio, hugging him from behind._

_At first Espio blushed, but he tried to hide it, for the sake of not being embarassed. _

_After the light flashed and the picture was taken, they all gathered around and looked at the photo, Vector was first to speak. _

_"Awe, isn't that cute." He said as he pointed to Skye and Espio, Espio looked away slightly and Skye looked to the ground, blushing. _

_"Yeah, they should date!" Charmy exclaimed. _

_This made both Espio and Skye blush madly, just thinking about it. They both akwardly looked around the room, trying to concentrate on anything but eachother. _

_"Hey.. I'm pretty cute.." Charmy said as he looked at the picture. _

_The way he said it made everyone laugh. _

* * *

><p>Skye giggled when she looked at Espio, if you looked REALLY hard you could see the smallest hint of red on his face.<p>

She had to admit, she really did like Espio.. the only thing keeping her away was him. She knew that he had atleast SOME feelings for her, but she just wasn't sure and didn't want to ruin what they have together.

When she first met him, she thought he was really cute. When he helped her clean her cut, she started to develop a bit of a crush on him. However, she just thought it was minor and would blow off soon.. but when he started to show concern for her.. it grew into something bigger then a crush.

She slowly developed more and more feelings for him.. she had fallen in love with him. Wait, no. She knew she really liked him and cared for him.. but she was confused about her feelings. Was this love she was feeling? She didn't know. But she wanted to find out.

She sighed as she got up and left her room, she walked into the living room where Locke was seated, watching t.v.

"Is it possible that I could take a shower?" She asked.

"The door straight across from your room." He replied simply, not taking his eyes off of the screen. Skye nodded.

"Thank you." She thanked as she walked into the bathroom.

She got undressed, and hopped into the shower. She then continued by turning to water on, she played with the knob until the water was lukewarm, she let it run down her back.

After about ten minutes, she turned the water off and hopped out. She then rapped a towel around herself and dried off. She looked at a clock that was in the washroom, it was 7:00 pm.. the bonfire would be soon, she decided to just wear her pyjamas.

When she got out, she was wearing grey jogging pants and a black tanktop. Her hair was still a little damp, but nothing that bugged her.

She walked into the kitchen were she saw Locke sitting at the table with a laptop. He seemed to be searching something on the internet, and by the looks of it, it seemed to be really interesting because he wasn't taking his eyes off of the screen, then he turned something else up and started to type, fast.

"Hey." Skye said as she approached him.

Locke jumped in surprise and quickly shut the laptop.

"Oh, hey." He replied, a little startled.

"What were you doing?" Skye asked with an innocent smile on her face.

Locke shook his head rapidly.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed.

Skye nodded her head, but she was still suspicious. She was about to leave when Locke spoke up.

"What do ya want to eat?" He asked.

Skye shrugged.

"Toast sounds okay." She replied simply, she wasn't really hungry anyways.

Locke gave her an odd look but nodded his head and started making her and himself some toast. Soon they were eating at the table, talking about whatever was on their minds.

"Hey." Locke started.

"They should be here soon.. so make sure you are ready." He finished. Skye nodded her head.

Just then they heard a knock at the door, Locke was about to go get it but Skye put a hand on his shoulder, sitting him back down.

"I'll get it." She said. Locke nodded.

Skye didn't looke through the peep whole, she knew it was the Chaotix. She opened the door, ready to be greeted by three of her friends, but instead, she was greeted with nothing.

Skye shook her head, closing the door and walking back into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Locke asked.

"No one." Skye replied.

Just then, they heard another knock. Skye walked back over to the door, she swung it open.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Down here!" A small voice exclaimed.

Skye looked down to see a small little skunk. He had scruffy fur and bangs that ended just above his eye. His eyes were a bright ocean blue. Skye smiled.

She was about to say something when the little skunk dissapeared. Skye gasped.. did he? She continued to stare at the spot where the little boy had just been. Just then, Locke yelled from the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" He called out.

"Locke.." Skye trailed off.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you believe in ghost?"

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! That was the shortest chapter of this story so far.. and it still took me like what, a week to write it? Yeah, sorry about the long wait for the update.. I had MAJOR writers block this whole week, but thankfully, it went away. I am writing out the next chapter as we speak.. I want to try to get as MUCH done as I can before it comes back. <strong>

**Well anyhow, chapter three.. DONE! yay, and only like, thirteen days of school left! WHOO! **

**Please, read and review.. or else, how would I know what ya think of it? Well anyways, byebye, SEE YOU NEXT TIME X)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohh geuss what, I am back! OH MY BLUBBERS.. I haven't updated in so long! Please don't hate me! I thank you all for being so patient! Summer is almost here and it's one of the most busy times of the year for me and I have alot on my mind, so sorry if SOME parts don't make much sense. **

**Well, anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Locke asked.<p>

Skye walked back into the kitchen, sitting down in her seat.

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head.

Locke gave her a suspicious look, but slowly nodded his head. He then got out of his chair, standing up and starting to walk out of the room.

"I'm going to get ready." He stated over his shoulder as he walked out into a different room.

Skye sighed heavily, she was really tired. She propped her elbow on the table, her hand holding up her head. Her eyes slowly closing, just then, they jolted open and her whole body lit up the same dark aura Locke usually did when he flys.

She suddenly didn't feel so tired anymore, she felt as if she had ten coffees in under two minutes. She didn't notice Locke standing at the doorway until he spoke.

"Whoa.." Was all he could get out.

Skye shrugged a little.

"What..was that?" Locke asked as he sat down quickly, eager to listen. Skye shrugged once again.

"I told you, I randomly light up, and when I do, I am suddenly pumped." She said, bouncing a little.

This has happened a few times before, when she felt hyper aftwards, she had learned how to control it somewhat, so she wasn't bouncing off the walls.

"You know.." He trailed off.

Skye waited patiently for him to continue.

"That aura around you, that's what surrounds me.. maybe it is somehow linked together." He said, thinking.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, what if this means something? You lighting up randomly, losing some powers but gaining some at the same time..what if it is a part of something bigger?" He said.

"I don't get it.." Skye trailed off.

"When I was younger, I went through something.. i'll tell you more about it later, I need to think about it more." He said, putting his hands on his forehead.

Skye nodded.

"Alright." She said with a smile.

Locke looked over at the clock. Noticing the time.

"Come on, we should go meet up with the others now." He suggested.

Skyes' smile grew even bigger instantly. Locke smirked.

"Tell him." He said.

"Huh?" She was confused.

"You know what I am talking about." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I actually..don't.." Skye trailed off, blushing a little out of embarassment.

"I am talking about how you have feelings for Espio, duh." He stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." She trailed off, blushing.

"You two know you like eachother, you just don't want to admit it." He stated.

Before Skye could ask, he spoke up again.

"Because you don't want to ruin your friendship." He said, answering her unasked question.

"Well I geuss your right.." She spoke quietly.

"Of course i'm right!" He exclaimed.

"Listen, if he really likes you, he wont let anything happen to your friendship. No matter what." He spoke gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Skye gave a small smile, nodded her head.

"Thank you. You know, that was really-"

"Deep, I know. It's disgusting." He said with disgusted face.

Skye giggled. Then, they both got out of their chairs and walked out the door.

When they got to there, Skye stood infront of the door, eagrly knocking on it. She couldn't wait to see Espio again. Then, someone answered the door, it was Espio.

Unexpected, Skye jumped on him, giving him a huge hug. He fell on the ground, smiling and hugging her back.

"You guys, there is a kid in the room." Locke said as he gestured to Charmy, who smiled and waved.

Skye and Espio both blushed, Skye got up and off of Espio before helping him up. Then, they all headed out the door and to the park.

When they got there, they rested right next to the forest where a patch of dirt layed. Charmy and Vector had already came earlier and put logs in it, and rocks around it.

Vector lit the fire.

Vector sat on a log beside Charmy who was on a log to the left of him, next to them on the right Locke on a seperate log. Skye and Espio both preffered the ground, so Skye sat on the ground beside Locke, and Espio beside Skye.

"Marshmallows!" Charmy exclaimed as he got a big bag of different colored marshmallows out.

"Who wants some?" He asked.

Everybody shook their heads, Charmy shrugged.

"More for me." He said as he began to shove a handful into his mouth.

"Uh Charmy." Vector said.

"Yes?" Charmy asked, his voice muffled from all of the marshmallows in his mouth.

"Use this." He said simply as he handed Charmy a metal rod. **(A/N: You know, the ones you can buy from the store to cook marshmallows, rather then using a dirty stick.)**

"Okay!" Charmy exclaimed as he took the rod, sticking a marshmallow on it, then, he stuck another on. And another.. and another.. until he had about 19 marshmallows on it.

"Thanks, this is really useful." Charmy was with a smile as he hung it over the fire. Vector sweatdropped.

"Uh..no problem."

Skye smiled, she liked this. Just hanging out with all of her friends, relaxing, not having a care in the world. She then turned her attention to Espio, she looked to her right to notice the chameleon was not present anymore.

"I'm goin' to find Espio." She told the other three, with that, she got up a walked away.

She fould Espio sitting up against a tree, looking up at the moon. She smiled, walking up to him.

"Mind if I sit?" She asked.

He looked up and smiled.

"Not at all." He said as she sat next to him.

She noticed him looking at the moon again, she had to admit, it was pretty. The way it lights up the dark night sky, and the way it sits next to the stars.

"Beautiful isn't it." She said as she leaned in a little closer to him.

"Yes, very." He said as he continued to stare.

What they didn't know was that, a couple feet away, Locke and Charmy were watching from behind the bushes, listening to the whole thing.

Just then Vector came up from behind them.

"What are you gu-"

"SHH!" Charmy hissed as he clamped a hand over Vectors mouth.

"Skye and Espio are having a moment out there and we are NOT missing it." Locke said from infront of the duo.

Vector smiled and nodded, hiding behind the bush. The trio then turned their attention back to the 'couple' a couple feet ahead of them.

"You know, I cheris our friendship." Skye said.

"Me too." Espio replied.

"You know." Espio started.

"You never really did tell me what happened." He said.

Skye cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Did you find anyone? Any family?" He asked.

Skye instantly frowned a little, she then shook her head.

"No." She said in a sad tone.

Espio felt terrible, he shouldn't have brought it up.

Skye looked away a little, just then she felt warm arms wrapped around her. She looked over to see Espio, she smiled lightly before hugging him back.

The two stayed in that position for about five minutes, to them, it felt like forever. In a good way. Skye looked up at Espio, smiling.

"Espio." She said.

He looked down, arms still wrapped around the young feline.

"Yes?" He asked,

"Nothing." She said, looking away a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Skye didn't feel OK, she wanted to admit her feelings so bad, but was so scared at the same time.

"Yes, I'm okay." She lied.

"No you're not." Espio said, looking at her in concern.

"Well.. I don't know how to say this." She said.

"Just say it, I promise I wont judge you." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He answered.

Skye sighed, this was it.

"Well.." She began.

She then buried her head onto his chest.

"I think I like you more then a friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter.. I know but hey, I think I am improving. Well anyways, I am so sorry this took me so long to write, I feel so bad. Please! Don't hate me!<strong>

**Well anyways, bye, see you soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**UGH! I haven't updated in SO long, yeah, I am sorry about that, I am hooked on DeviantArt, I found out how much I love to post my pictures and let others see them, well yeah anyways, I am going to start going back and forth between the two so I don't leave anything unfinished or abandon anything. Well anyways, enjoy thr chapter!**

* * *

><p>Skye kept her head on his chest, holding her breath. She couldn't believe she had just said that. Espio was overjoyed, but hesitated to say anything, he was afraid of saying something stupid and giving her the idea that he doesn't like her.<p>

_Guess he doesn't like me.._ Skye thought, she slowly looked back up at him.

"Skye.." He trailed off, still in disbelief of what she had said.

"Espio.. just tell me one thing." She said, looking up at him. He looked down at her, letting her continue.

"Do you feel the same way?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

Skye closed her eyes, waiting for an answer. But instead, Espio said nothing, she was about to open her eyes when she felt something warm against her lips. She opened her eyes and realized what was going on.

He was kissing her!

Her eyes were wide at first but slowly closed as she began to relax and kiss back, the feeling of their warm lips brushing against anothers was very pleasant for the both of them.

Vector started cheering quietly, Charmy started cheering also.

"Yeah!"

"It's about time you told each other!" Locke yelled as he pumped a fist in the air.

"Wait to go Espy!" Vector cheered along side, giving a thumbs up.

Skye and Espio both stopped dead, removing their lips from each others, they both looked over at the cheering trio, blushing with extreme embarrassment.

Once the three noticed this, they walked up to the couple.

"So I guess this means you guys are dating now." Vector said with a big grin as he patted Espio on the shoulder.

"Never thought you'd get a girlfriend before me." He said proudly.

"Espio has a girlfriend! Espio has a girlfriend!" Charmy mocked as he flew in circles around the group.

"It's fine with me, just don't act all girlfriend and boyfriend around me." Locke said with a disgusted face, shivering at the thought.

Espio and Skye just continued to blush, but Espio turned invisible to hide it, he then reappeared behind a tree from a farther distance, Skye looked at him. He looked over at her and then winked, Skye smirked.

"Hey you guys, can I be alone for a little bit?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Okay." Vector said with a nod.

The three boys then started to trudge back to their original spot by the fire which had burned out by now until Vector re-lit it.

Skye waited until they were all looking away, then at the right time, she ran to where Espio was. She was almost seen by Charmy but luckily she hopped up into a very high tree before he actually seen her. Skye then did a flip off of the tree and landed, running up to Espio.

"Nice one." He complimented as she approached him.

"Thanks.." She blushed, trailing off.

The two decided to just rest and talk. Espio sat up against the tree trunk while Skye had lye down with her head on his lap. After around an hour, they were both very surprised that no one has found them, or had even come looking for them.

"You think they're all right?" Skye asked, getting a little worried.

"They are probably fine, don't worry." Espio reassured her, Skye just nodded shrugging it off. Skye then propped herself up and beside him, leaning against him and putting her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"Espio.." Skye was blushing yet again.

"Everything's perfect." He said, eyes still closed.

Skye then grabbed one of his gloved hands, holding it in hers.

"Yes, it is." She agreed as she closed her eyes, relaxing even more.

Skye was struggling to stay awake, lately she had not been getting much sleep, she was just about to doze off when she felt a electrical zap go through her body.

"Ah!" She yelped as she sprung onto her feet.

Espio grunted, slowly getting up to his feet, apparently he had felt it too.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know." Skye admitted, she was starting to think that she got one of those shocks.. but they usually just pumped her up, instead of hurting her.

"I think it came from you." Espio said, checking Skye for any injuries before checking himself.

"Huh?" Skye cocked her head in confusion.

"You lit up." He replied, not truly knowing what exactly he saw.

"What color?" Skye asked.

"It looked like black with a hint of blue going around the edges. Kind of like Locke does when he flies." He said.

Skye said nothing, she just sank down to the ground, hugging her legs that where pulled up to her chest tightly.

"What's happening to me?" She asked no one in particular, she closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees. She bit her tongue as hard as she could to prevent tears.

"You'll be alright." Espio whispered as he sat down next to her, hugging her in an attempt to comfort her. He had no idea what was going on, but it was no use to ask questions now.

"I guess you're right, I am probably just overreacting but..I get this feeling that I am going to be hurt sometime soon.. or that someone I know will.." She said, sadness filled her voice.

"Don't worry. I won't let any harm come to you or anyone we care about." He said reassuringly and sounding confident. Truth was, he was a tad bit worried, but he wouldn't admit it aloud.

"You're so sweet." Skye said, her smile coming back as she lightly punched his shoulder.

He chuckled slightly and picked her up bridal style, walking over to a area with a soft patch of grass. He set her down and then sat down beside her, she yawned.

"Tired?" He asked with a smirk.

Skye just nodded her head.

"A little."

"Get some sleep." He ordered.

"But what about the others.." She trailed off.

"I think they are doing just fine." He said as he pointed over to the trio that were a far distance away, the fire was out and the three were sleeping. Vector was leaning against a tree trunk with Charmy on the ground nearby, above them Locke was sleeping on a tree branch.

Espio was about to say something else but turned and notice that Skye was already fast asleep, he smiled. He couldn't help it, she was just so darn cute. He sat down next to her, he propped his hands on the ground behind him and looked up at the sky, he wasn't that tired anyways.

Soon though, he was beginning to become tired. His eyes slowly closed themselves, he was just about to drift asleep when he heard a loud scream. His eyes quickly snapped open and who looked over at Skye, she seemed to still be asleep but she was fussing about and screaming and scratching.

"Skye!" He grabbed her hand, trying to come her down but it wasn't working.

It was as if she was having a bad dream, but it seemed much worse. Then, he heard another loud scream but this time it was more masculin, it sounded like Locke.

Before he knew it Vector and Charmy were already right behind him, looking alarmed.

"What's going on?" Espio asked, trying to stay calm.

"I don't know, all of a sudden we woke up from a loud scream and then Locke screamed and fell out of the tree, he's freaking out in his sleep man." Vector said very quickly, obviously not calm and wanted to know what was going on.

"Go watch him, I will be right there." Espio ordered.

Vector and Charmy nodded and quickly scrambled back to where Locke was. Meanwhile, Espio looked over at Skye, she was still fussing about. He sighed, walking over to her.

He attempted to wrap his arms around her waist to pick her up but she lashed out at him with her hand, he quickly dodged it however. He then decided it would be easier to just grab her hands first, so she couldn't attack.

He waited for the right moment, however, before it got there she stopped. She stopped perfectly still, her arms resting on her stomach, Espio quickly checked her pulse, it was still there, but it has seemed to slow down a bit.

"Skye, wake up." He said as he shaked her body lightly.

_Meanwhile.._

_"Where am I?" Skye asked herself as she took a look at her surroundings, all she could see was that she was in a fairly large, black room. The walls had some neon purple lines on it but that was it, there wasn't any doors or windows. Her arms, legs, and back were throbbing although she didn't know why. _

_The only light was a medium sized green ball they hovered in the middle of the room, the glow of the ball wasn't powerful enough to light up the whole room, causing all four corners to be completely dark. _

_"What.." She walked up to the hovering ball, she was just about to touch it when she heard a thud from behind her._

_"Ow.." The figure said as they rubbed their head. Skye knew that voice._

_"Locke!" _

_"Skye!" He exclaimed, running up to her. _

_"Where are we?" He asked, looking at his surroundings._

_Skye bit her lip, neither of them knew where they were, and they were trapped in a dark room with no windows or doors, the only sign of light being a big creepy hovering ball in the middle of the room._

_"I don't know.."_

* * *

><p><strong>That was a hard chapter to write :| Well, anyways, I AM SO HAPPY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER YAAY, ESPECIALLY SINCE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE, FOREVER, BUT I AM BACK BABY!<strong>

**heh, got a little carried away there, anyways R&R and tell me what you think, until next time, bye!**


End file.
